This application requests funding to partially support the 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Fibroblast Growth Factors in Development and Disease, to be held on March 2-7, 2008 at Il Ciocco Hotel and Resort, Barga, Italy. The broad and long term goal of this conference is to increase our understanding of 1. the mechanisms by which FGFs and their receptors regulate the development of various organs; 2. the molecular basis for FGF function in skeletal biology and higher brain function; 3. the ways in which FGF signaling contributes to diverse pathologies; and 4. the role of FGF signaling in tissue homeostasis, repair, and regeneration. Typically, the majority of scientists working on these problems do not attend common meetings. The specific aim of this multidisciplinary conference is therefore to provide a mechanism for bringing together, in a single forum, a diverse group of researchers working in areas of FGF and FGF receptor structure-function analysis, signaling, and the roles of FGF signaling pathways in development, organ function, pathogenesis, as well as cell and tissue biology. [unreadable] [unreadable] The five-day conference will be convened in a relatively isolated setting, with approximately 45 speakers that represent critical areas of FGF research and a total of approximately 135 participants. The program will begin with two keynote addresses, one on FGF receptor structure and function, and the other on the function of FGF signaling in development and disease. Eight sessions will follow that broadly address FGF function in organogenesis, development of the nervous system, skeletal biology, nervous system function and repair, tumorigenesis, tissue homeostasis, tissue repair, as well as stem cells and regeneration. The significance of this application is that the Gordon Research Conference on FGFs in Development and Disease will provide a unique and timely forum. Its diverse and stimulating atmosphere is expected to open avenues for progress by promoting the discussion and dissemination of new ideas and collaborations among the participants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]